


Did You Eat?

by Ma_Serannas



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, mild mention of ptsd, tw: eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Serannas/pseuds/Ma_Serannas
Summary: You are a reader with an eating disorder and are comforted by your lovely partner Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Did You Eat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first attempt at writing fic, and I'm looking for feedback. So if you have any to give please leave a comment

Your heart is pounding and your quads are on fire. You're trying to struggle your way through your third spin class of the day. You look into the screen on the bars of your bike, and lock eyes with the instructor on the other side. “Keep it going y’all! Make that choice to commit! Make that choice to succeed!” the bubbly blonde instructor chants. You’re trying to bounce along with her in her expensive spandex .You roll your eyes and get up into the climb position, you’re working so you can eat later, if you want to eat you “have to” earn it” . In reality you know you can eat either way, but this workout was to put that nagging voice in your head to rest. 

Since Carlos had returned home your disorder had kicked into overdrive. Not a day went by without the voice in your head taunting you about eating or your vision betraying you and showing you the worst version of your own body. Its all because you couldn’t hold a candle to her.

Jill Valentine was perfect. Perfectly athletic, perfectly smart, she was “super cop”. Jill had always been perfectly kind to you, and you knew that the bond between her and Carlos was solidly platonic. It literally made no sense for you to be comparing yourself to her, you knew that Carlos loved you. But that logic wasn’t going to stand in the way of your disordered mind telling you all the ways you didn’t hold a candle to her and how your partner would be happier with her because she was thin and you were ... you. 

“Babe, did you eat today?”, Carlos asks from the hallway. God you hated that question, you would have given anything to just melt into the floor and away from this conversation. You try to ignore him and start pedaling faster, hoping that maybe just maybe he will drop it. 

“So I’m going to take that guilty pedaling as a no”. You look up to see Carlos leaning on the door frame. You refuse to meet his gaze and continue intently pedaling. “I ate”, you hated lying to him but you hated talking about your eating habits more.

Stepping into the room Carlos stops in front of the bike. “Yeaaaahh still not buying it. When I left for my workout you were on the bike, and that was a few hours ago." “I told you—“ Pedaling faster you hope he’ll just drop it. “I ate.” Looking him in the eyes you try to look sincere through the sweat. 

“Ehh sorry, but I’m not buying that. C’mon I made lunch and I want to eat with you before group tonight.” He walks over to the bike and puts his hands on the tops of the bars. You venture a quick look up from your screen and into his big brown eyes. You are such a sucker for this man.

Heading downstairs and into the kitchen you see the lunch Carlos had prepped for the two of you. A plate of your some foods your disordered brain had categorized as “safe” and some kind of electrolyte drink. You sit down and are hit with a wave of guilt. He knows, he knows the foods that you have designated as ‘safe” and the portions you believe were “allowed”. You hate that he knows all the little habits and eccentricities that make up your disorder, but in a way it feels nice to know that someone has your back in this. 

You’ve suffered quietly for a number of years and hid your habits from friends, family and partners alike, but not Carlos. When the two of you got together he knew that something was up. Never one to push the issue he allowed you to operate in your way until he was forced to intervene. “You know (y/n) I see you, I see you and I want you to get some help. I know what carrying that kind of pain does to a person, and its not something you have to shoulder alone. Hell I’ll go with you, I have my own demons that need dealing with.” And that was all it took, the two of you started going to group and individual therapy. Carlos went to a group for those dealing with PTSD, and you went to group for those with what you called “issues with food”.

“C’mon sit and eat with me.” You snap back from your reverie take a seat across from him and pick up your fork to start moving your food around. “Okay (y/n) what’s up?” Looking up from your plate you look into his eyes and sigh. “Just having a bad brain and body day.” “Give me a number.” You hold up 3 fingers referencing the scale you two had developed to communicate the status of your mental health with one another. He nods “so you’re gonna go to group tonight, right?” 

You wait and do the mental math, if you’re going to go to group you have to eat. Eating was mandatory because you would fail yourself a thousand times over, but you would be damned if you let Carlos or the members of your group therapy session down. “Yeah I’m going to go, are you?” He holds up 4 fingers “Yeah, I’m not having a great day either.”

Later that evening the two of you are cuddling on the couch watching some trash home improvement show. You were using your position as big spoon to play with Carlos’s hair and things for the first time in several days just felt right. You revel in the smell of his shampoo and soap and pull yourself closer to him. And in that moment things are okay, everything you are is enough. There is no need to fret or change anything, everything for a brief moment was as it should be. It’s an uphill battle right now, but things are going to turn out alright.


End file.
